Thankful for a Kick
by monzepelmoon
Summary: Kim is feeling down due to the fact that Jack is dating Donna Tobin. Is this the end of KiCk? Not if Kate has anything to say about it, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. A/N: This a fanfiction so creative licence is enabled.
1. Chapter 1

Thankful for a Kick

Chapter 1

A Kickin' It Fanfiction

Kim Crawford, that's my name and I'm the only girl in the Bobby Wasabi dojo. The guy that I like also goes there, but he doesn't really see me as a girl more like I'm one of the guys. I love that he feels comfortable enough to be himself around me, but it still makes me a little sad to think about it.

The reason that I'm thinking about it in the first place is because homecoming has come and gone and I was hoping that he would ask me to go with him, but no. He asked Donna Tobin, the same Donna who on more than one occasion has out right insulted me in front of him, me his best friend. But I guess Jack Brewer is denser than a rock. I thought that things, my feelings namely, were obvious.

It was almost Thanksgiving and I was still waiting. I know that a lot a girls would've given up a while ago, but there are things that give me hope. Like the way that he calls me when I miss practice or school. I remember one time that he came over when I had a really bad cold, and he came over with a container of his mother's homemade chicken noodle soup. It was really sweet, then there are the things that he does that break me, for example he's currently dating Donna. The rest of the guys in the dojo know how I feel about Jack so they're really quick to change the subject when Jack brings up his girlfriend. Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rudy are still angry at Jack for hurting me, unknowingly, but hurting me none the less. Apparently the guys thought that Jack and I would make the prefect couple. The reason that I'm thinking about all this though is because of the fact that Jack just made an announcement that Donna was going to be joining to the holiday dinner at his parent's house and meeting the rest of his family. When I heard this I congratulated him with a huge fake smile on my face, that if he had been in his right mind he would've seen through, but before he could go any further I grabbed my things and left. I didn't want to hear about his little girlfriend. I know that that sounds petty, but can't help it I love him so much and everyone knows it, but him.

After I had left the mall I went to the park and sat down on a bench underneath a weeping willow. I sat there imitating the tree with my face in my hands, my hair hiding my visage from everyone that any one that looked in my direction. I sniffled and sobbed quietly thinking about how much I cared for my best friend, and how I should've known that he wouldn't be mine.

Suddenly I heard footsteps approaching me. I quickly then dashed my tears from my face and stood my head held high. I wasn't going to deal with anyone while I looked weak and vulnerable. The person that was coming toward me was that last one that I wanted to lay eyes on, Donna. "Hello, Kimmy, how are you?" she asked snidely with a smug smirk on her face.

"I'm doing wonderful," I replied with pep that I did not feel. Her smile didn't even slip because the evidence of my tears was still shown on my face. My eyes were red and my voice was rough. It must've made her happy. She had accomplished her goal, making me miserable.

"Lovely, now Kimmy, I have something to tell you so listen closely," she said her voice taking on a tone that I didn't like never mind her calling me Kimmy, which I hated.

"What do you want now?" I asked tiredly.

"I want you to stay away from Jack. I don't even want to hear your name again, ever got that!" I stared at her wide eyed for a moment then turned picked up my bag and started walking away without answering her. As I walked past her she grabbed my wrist tightly, I could've broken her hold easily, but I was too drained so I stared at her and waited. "I didn't finish, I also want you to leave the dojo. I don't even want to know that he spends time with you when he's with the guys." I glared at her then.

I tore my arm from her grip, a bruise clearly forming where she had grabbed me. I turned on her my eyes blazing with fury. "I will put up with you dating _him_, and not hanging out with _him_. One thing that I will not do, however, is leave the dojo. The very fact that you thought to tell me to is an insult of itself. You won Donna; you won whatever sick game you were playing with me. I'm going home now, and you stay away from me." I turned away from her then and through the glaze of tears I saw Jack standing there, but I had had enough, I ran.

Jack called to me and yelled for me to wait, but I didn't listen. I got home. When my mother saw me she didn't even ask me what was wrong, she just grabbed a tub of rocky road ice cream and the fixings for tea as I ran up to my room. As she set the tray down containing the ice cream and tea I was already writing in my diary. My mother left the room as soon as I had acknowledged her. I then finished writing and turned on the first of many romantic tragedies, then prepared to cry myself to sleep. I was half way through "The Notebook" when my bedroom door opened and Jack came in, taking a seat on the foot of my bed. I knew that I looked terrible, but Jack didn't comment on my appearance. He just sat next to me waiting until my movie was over before he spoke. "Kim, tell me the truth about something will you?"

I looked at him my hazel eyes puffy and red from crying, but I nodded. I was so drained at the moment that lying was nigh on impossible for me at the moment, not that I could lie to Jack to save my life anyway. "Was Donna using me to hurt you? She always got mad whenever I mentioned that I had plans with you and the guys, come to think about it," Jack said after a few moments.

"Jack, I don't know for sure what she was doing, but I do know that she's wanted to hurt me for a while. She always did take pleasure in my pain," I said in reply not meeting his eyes. I don't know what I would say if he and I locked gazes and I didn't want to ruin our friendship.

"Good to know that I made the right choice then," he whispered. My head jerked up to look at him in question as I pulled my long sleeved shirts sleeve over the bruise before he could notice it. "I dumped her; I can't believe that she could say those things to you and not expect me to find out. I was going to dump today any way though. She was way too controlling." I blinked in confusion as the words sunk in. 'He dumped Donna.' I almost couldn't believe it that is until he took a bite of my ice cream, he smirked at me as he did so knowing that I didn't like to share my sweets. When he noticed that I wasn't trying to throttle him for touching my desert, he put his hand on my forehead and in the process knocked my diary out of my lap. It landed open on the most recent entry, which among other things had the words, "I love Jack" written on the page. My face turned bright red in embarrassment and I covered my face with my hands as Jack picked up the little purple book and read the words there. I waited to hear a joke about how cute it was that I had a crush on him, but nothing came. I peeked between my fingers to see that Jack's face was almost as red as my own. He then choked out, "Is this, is this true?" I nodded unable to speak due to the fear that I had possibly ruined our friendship. I then saw Jack smile widely. "Kim, I- uh-, I l-l-love you too," he stuttered as he told me his feelings. I grinned because I was so happy, but I was in for a surprise, Jack leaned forward then and kissed me softly.

I blinked in surprise for a moment before I returned the kiss. We stayed like that for a while and as we continued I thought, 'Well I know what I'm thankful for this year.'


	2. Chapter 2

Thankful for a Kick

Chapter 2

A Kickin' It Fanfiction

I had just met my younger brother's girlfriend Donna and I was not in a good mood. This chick had just insulted not only me, but my mother. I didn't care that Jackie was dating the witch at the moment; I just wanted to beat some sense into the harlot. I stepped out of my room to see that Jack was smiling about something. "Hey Jackie, what are you smiling about," I asked with a slightly annoyed tone. I was not in a good mood.

"Oh, hey Kate, I dumped Donna and found out that the girl that I thought didn't like me as more than a friend actually loves me," he answered with a huge goofy smile taking over his face.

I laughed in relief. "So, I don't have a reason not to beat up the ex? She did insult mom and me."

"None that I can think of," he paused on his way up the stairs and turned the smile gone and an irritated expression now on his face. "Did you just call me Jackie?"

"Yeah, so? What are you going to do about it?" Jack then came at me intending to show me what he was going to do about it, but I stopped him short by flipping over onto his back. "Want to try that again or are you done trying to take me on?" Jack glared at me and got up off the ground, not even trying to attack me. "Well I got to go, I promised that I would meet Jake at the mall, bye bro," I called as I walked out the door.

It was Thanksgiving and I had been up since six am working on dinner. My mother didn't help much getting under my feet constantly. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom, but she can't cook. In fact no one in the house trusts her in the kitchen without supervision, the woman can burn water. I sighed as I pushed her out of the kitchen for the thirtieth time that morning when the doorbell rang. I yelled for someone to get the door so that I wouldn't have to leave the food unattended, but sadly no one got off their behinds. Jack was still in his room and mom was trying to get my grandfather to dress up in a ridiculous Native American costume. I sighed as I went to the door and came face to face with the girl who could only be my brother's new girlfriend. As soon as I let her in I saw my mother run into the kitchen probably to ruin something. I turned to the girl and said, "Sorry, Jack will be down in a few minutes." I then turned and ran back to the kitchen yelling for my mother to get out of there.

A few minutes later Jack came in and yelled, "Mom, Kate, cut it out!" I glared at him as mom whined, trying to get him to side with her in the argument.

"But Jackie, Katie won't let me help." I saw that Jack's guest look between all three of us Brewers with confusion written all over her pretty little face.

I flipped my ever present ponytail off my shoulder and looked levelly at my mother as I spoke, "Mother, you know very well why I won't let you help me cook. Remember last year's fiasco? Pop had to go to the emergency room because you put nuts in the stuffing. I will not have a repeat performance of having to give him a shot in the middle of dinner again. Now out!" I pointed at the exit from the kitchen to the main room of the house. I turned to the stove then and started to stir the filling for the pie that I was making for desert to gain back my composure. I then turned back to Jack with my hands on my hips. "Jack Leo Brewer, you know better than to even try to break up an argument between mom and me. I've told you over a dozen times that those get ugly." I then sighed and leaned against the counter rubbing the crease between my eyebrows. "By the way aren't you going to introduce us Jack?" I asked as I made eye contact with the young woman that was holding Jack's hand.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sorry about that, Kate this is Kim. Kim this is Kate my big sister," Jack said rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

Kim chuckled at Jack obvious nervousness. I laughed, as I spoke, "Awe, Jack, don't worry as long as she isn't like the ugly…oh, I mean lovely young lady that I met last week, we're all good any way dinner is almost ready so go and mingle with the rest of the family until then." I watched the two of them walk out of the room with smiles on their faces. Well this was going to be interesting this year. Not to mention that my boyfriend wasn't going to be here until it was time for desert.

Before we ate a piece of paper went around the table so that everyone could write down what they were most thankful for. I wrote _I'm thankful for a KiCk. _I then pasted the paper to Kim and Jack who both wrote a short sentence. I noticed that Jack's made Kim blush, but I would ask them after dinner while everyone else was watching the game.

After everyone had eaten, and the table was cleared I cornered Jack and Kim and asked them what they had written on the paper. Jack answered, "I wrote, I'm thankful for a little purple book and Kim wrote I'm thankful for an apple. Both had something to do with how Kim and I got together. So you want to explain that little sentence of yours on the paper sis? I'm thankful for a Kick? What is that supposed to mean?"

I laughed. "It's an acronym for Kim and your names, duh!"

Kim blinked and then laughed to, it was cute, now she knew why the guys kept saying Kick whenever they were talking about her and Jack. It was then that the doorbell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

Thankful for a Kick

Chapter 4

Kate ran to the door and found a tall blond young man with green eyes grinning down at her. Laughing the brunette hugged him as she pulled him into the main room where Jack and Kim were sitting in a sort of shocked state. When Kate and her "friend" came into the room Kim was looking at Jack whose expression was one of astonishment. Kate sat across from her brother and Kim her companion sat down next to her with his arm wrapped possessively around her waist, which surprised Jack who knew his sister's intolerance for over protective, overbearing men first hand. "Kate, are you going to introduce us," Jack asked archly as he glared at his sister whose smile didn't even waver for a moment.

Kate giggled which made Jack's eyes bug out, he had never heard such a girly sound come from Kate, ever. "Well, I suppose that would be the right thing to do," she said laying her head on her seatmate's shoulder. "This is my boyfriend, Jake. He and I met while I was overseas multiple times in different countries. It was funny, especially when we met in Japan that last time before we both came back to the states." (_A/N: That's another story that I will post later on in the coming year._)

Kim then looked hard at the guy next to her boyfriend's older sister, and she gaped. Sitting next to Kate was her cousin, Jason! She was staring until Jack nudged her in her side to bring her back to her senses. "Jason Andrew Crawford, why didn't you tell me?" she hissed leaning forward in her seat.

Jake laughed as he saw his younger cousin sitting next to Jack, he had heard all about the budding romance from his high school buddy, who surprise, surprise was also the younger couple's karate sensei. "I didn't tell you short stuff because I didn't know that you and Jack would figure it all out this soon. Rudy told me everything."

"Wait, you know Rudy?" Jack stated in shock, blinking rapidly.

"Yeah, didn't Kim tell you about me, and my studying abroad program? I'm going to be co-sensei at your dojo in the coming year. Rudy tells me that some of his students are surpassing him and he needs to come up with more to teach them. So, the plan was for me to start during the summer, but because of certain students advancing faster than the others he wants me to start sooner." Jake shrugged as he squeezed Kate.

Then Kate smiled as she started to speak, "I didn't connect the dots until Jake told me that he had to cover for his younger cousin who was going to eat at her boyfriend's. That's why he didn't get here earlier."

"On that note did I get here in time for desert?" Jake asked as he looked down at his girlfriend.

Kate smiled as she wiggled out of his grip to get to her feet. "Actually, you are just in time to get in on the pies before Grandpa got to them. "

"I heard that Katie," the quartet heard from the door way to the home gym.

"You were supposed to, sugar fiend!" Everyone burst into laughter as they made their way to the kitchen. Kate then served them each a piece of one of the pies that she had on the counter. There was lemon meringue, apple, pumpkin, pecan, sweet potato, blueberry, cherry, and strawberry rhubarb. Alongside those were different types of cakes, puddings, and custards. Kim blinked at the array of sweets in front of her.

"Wow, how long did it take to make all this?" the hazel eyed girl asked as Kate took out a tub of vanilla ice cream from the freezer.

"Oh, she started at the beginning of the week. What is really amazing is the fact that all these survived until today with Grandpa and Dad around. Kate, how did you manage that?" Jack asked as she passed him a plate with two different slices of pie on it with ice cream.

"That was easy; I made them stick to the reject pies." At this Jake's and Kim's eyes widened in shock.

"Reject pies, what is this?" Jake asked gazing at the counter in awe.

"I spent all that time traveling learning different types of cuisine from the masters; do you honestly think that I would serve anything that didn't meet their standards?" Kate asked as she plunked down a plate piled high with sweets in front of her boyfriend.

"That makes sense, but how many rejects were there?" Kim asked as she settled in to eat some of the array.

"Let's just say that there was about six to each desert." Jack said as he stopped stuffing the pie into his mouth for a moment. Kim blinked again in awe. It was crazy, but the fact was that these were the best pies that she had ever tasted, not to mention that her grandmother prided herself on her apple pie recipe. Kate's was ten times better.

When Jack walked Kim home he asked, "Hey Kim, what did you think of my family?"

"I thought that they were all really nice, the funny thing is that your sister was the one doing all the cooking, let me take a wild guess and say that she made the soup that you brought over a couple weeks ago when I was sick."

"Yup, ever since she got home in August mom hasn't been allowed in the kitchen, which is a good thing considering that her food isn't that good."

Kim laughed and laced her fingers between Jack's. As she and he continued to stroll, her eyes looked up at the sky taking in the star speckled velvet. As she gazed up she let Jack lead her, her trust being absolute. Her eyes caught sight of a shooting star and she closed her eyes and made a wish out loud, "_I wish that we'll stay like this forever._"

At the sound of her voice Jack stopped and his eyes were drawn to the star that Kim had wished on, and silently he made a promise to that star, _I'm never going to let her go_.

When they finally arrived at Kim's house the two kissed and smiled standing on the yellow house's front porch. Then they touched their foreheads together. If one had looked above them they would see above the two hanging just over Kim's house was the North Star, the Christmas star.

Fin

**Moon-chan: Please review, I love to hear what my readers think about what I wrote. Yes I plan on writing a Christmas story that acts a sequel to this one, so please look forward to that in the coming month. **

**Shade: she'll definitely write it considering the fact that she loves this couple so much, too cute right.**

**Kim: I don't think this would ever actually happen though you know. *blushing***

**Jack: Awe, Kimmy you have a crush on me. *acting cocky to hide his own blush***

**Kim: DON'T CALL ME KIMMY! *Punches Jack* **

**Jack: Ouch! I should've seen that coming.**

**Moon: Awe it is so cute, both of them are in denial. **

**Shade: No they aren't they just don't want you getting into their love lives.**

**Moon: Oh, be quiet, Shade. We all know that something in going to happen so there is no use swimming in the Nile. Any way until next time, Sayonara! **


End file.
